Playing Truth
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: 2/?: This is the second story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Playing Truth

**Pairing(s):** Elmont/Jack; Christian/Newt; Rose/Isabelle

**Fandom(s):** Jack the Giant Slayer

**Words:** 1,247

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, and fluffy fun playing a game of Truth between our six favorite 'guardians'. Be mindful there might be a few sexual references with some of the questions asked.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jack the Giant Slayer or its respective characters. However, I do own Christian, Newt, and Rose.

**Summary:** Christian, Elmont, Isabelle, and Rose all wanted to play Truth and Dare; Newt and Jack chose to instead play an innocent round of Truth. It turns out Truth is a lot more risky than Dare.

**A/N:** I wasn't all sure what I was doing with this... so... caution when reading this. Also, I got the few questions asked from a website that hosts Truth or Dare; I didn't come up with them.

-0-

"Come on, love," Elmont teased, wrapping his arms around Jack as the younger man tried to wiggle his way out of the situation.

"No." Jack huffed out, closing his eyes tightly, trying to squirm out of Elmont's 'death hug'. "I don't want to!"

"Aw, but it's just a game!" The captain laughed lightly, nuzzling the boy's neck.

"I agree with Jack," Newt butt in, moving a hand to brush his long black hair from his teal-colored eyes. Christian, his six foot tall, brown haired, emerald eyed boyfriend, smirked at him.

"Afraid of what we're going to make you do?" He snickered and Newt glared at him.

"I am just not in the mood to play your ridiculous game, Chris... and I suppose part of the reason might be because of whatever you'll dare us to do." He said, narrowing his eyes a little as he spoke and Christian laughed, along with Rose, and her girlfriend Isabelle.

"Come on, you two, it's a harmless game of Truth or Dare." Rose smirked, her arms wrapping around a grinning Isabelle. Jack glared at her, huffing out in response.

"A game of Truth or Dare with you four will be anything _but_ harmless." He growled out and Elmont chuckled, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" He questioned and Jack frowned before looking to Newt with a small helpless expression. Newt sighed and shook his head, looking at his friends.

"How about a simple game of Truth. I reckon answering questions will be easier and less embarrassing than doing anything you guys would tell us to." He suggested smoothly and almost regretted it as soon as he saw the predatory grin that stretched across Christian and Rose's faces.

"Um... okay, yeah, let's play that." Jack said, uneasily, oblivious to the mischievous thoughts that the red-head and the brunette shared behind his back.

"It's settled!" Isabelle chirped, clapping her hands together and Jack grimaced before sighing, leaning back against Elmont. "Who will go first, then?" She continued and Elmont smiled.

"I don't mind starting out the little game." He said and earned all eyes on him. "I'll start out easy, for the little kitten and the lizard." He smirked then when Newt and Jack glared at him, both silently telling him to get on with it. "Alright, Newt, who was your first kiss?"

Newt blushed immediately upon hearing the question and he looked away from the others. "Seems like a relatively easy question," he muttered, though embarrassed, "not that any of you would know the bloke... but my first kiss was when I was just a kid, with some nameless kid. We were all playing a round of spin the bottle and I had no choice but to." He sighed and couldn't help the little hidden smirk when he felt Christian wrap his arms around him in slight jealousy. "Oh relax, Chris, that was years ago and I hadn't ever seen him again anyway."

Christian huffed, rolling his eyes when Rose and Elmont smirked at him. "Whatever..." he muttered and then cleared his throat, "uh, your turn."

"Yeah, I know." Newt chuckled, shaking his head. "Rose, has there ever been someone you really liked other than Isabelle?" He asked, keeping his question easy and light.

Rose smiled and looked up in thought, "Hm... I don't know about that one. No one can compare to my darling little dove." She cooed and Isabelle blushed, smiling back. "Though, if I had to answer, I'd say there was this one girl I had a crush on years back. She's married now, to a wonderful man, and I'm happy for her." She chuckled and Isabelle made a small noise, just a tiny bit glad that the girl was off limits now. "You know, Christian, I'm curious. Have you ever drawn anyone naked before?" She smirked at him and he smirked back, pretending to think about it while Newt blushed a bright red.

"Well," he snickered when Newt glared at him and he continued, "I've actually only drawn one person nude, and that would be my beloved dragon."

"Damn it Christian!" Newt hissed at him, struggling to get out of Christian's tight hold, but the other didn't let go. "You said you'd never tell anyone! Especially them!"

"Aw, but love, I had to answer. Or would you have rather had me say that I've drawn someone else nude?" That earned him a sharper glare and a low growl that made him smirk in triumph. "Didn't think so." He hummed as he thought of a question to ask. "Elmont," he smirked mischievously and Elmont perked up, curious, "if Jack was unable to have sex with you," Jack blushed a bright red with this, narrowing his eyes, "what would you do?"

"Interesting question, to say the least..." Elmont muttered and then looked down at Jack with a smile. "If you're asking if I'd stay faithful then you've got to be the stupidest person here, because there would be no way I'd ever not be faithful to my beloved kitten. It wouldn't matter if he couldn't put out for me, I'm not in it for the sex, though it is damn good," he smirked when Jack hid his face, embarrassed, "I'm in it because I love him and he loves me. Nothing more to it." Jack smiled, hidden behind his hands, and leaned back against Elmont.

Isabelle giggled and smiled at Elmont, "You've got to be the cheesiest person I know, Elmont." She said and Elmont shot her a charming grin.

"I try." He replied and chuckled before looking at each of his friends once more, smiling, "Guess I go again, huh? Alright, Isabelle, I've always been curious... and even more now since you've gotten with Rose," he chuckled and the older female smirked at him, "are you a virgin?" Isabelle's face bloomed a bright red and she looked down sharply, fiddling with her hands.

Christian smirked at this and tilted his head up. "Come on, love, it ain't a very hard question." He snickered and Isabelle glared at him, still blushing.

"Well, darling, I only asked because I know how Rose can get sometimes, and she doesn't like to wait for very long," Elmont shook his head with a laugh as Rose mock-glared at him, and both Jack and Isabelle stared at the two with jealousy flaring in their hearts.

"N-no, I'm not." She said, stuttering on the first word and Christian boomed in laughter while Newt and Jack blushed at the thought of Isabelle being with someone, Elmont smiled at Isabelle, a little proud she answered and Rose smirked at her, nuzzling her neck. "My turn now? Um... Jack, spit or swallow?" She finally asked and a light smirk spread across her lips when Jack snapped his head towards her.

"W-what!?" He choked out and everyone laughed at his reaction. For a split-second he had no idea what she meant until Elmont smirked at him and he knew, a blush coming to his cheeks and he shook his head sharply. "N-no way! I-I'm not answering!"

"You gotta," Christian teased, smirking and he glared at him.

"Come on, love, it's not so bad, compared to what she could've asked instead." Elmont cooed, whispering to him and Jack's blush deepened, though he looked away with a pout.

"...s-swallow..." he finally answered and everyone laughed, thought at his reaction rather than his answer, and with a shout from Jack, "S-shut up!" just like that, the game went on.

* * *

><p>Second one in the collection~ Next one is for... South Park... and will be posted tomorrow.<p>

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
